


Cold

by SebastianAD



Category: Jotun Loki - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom, Thunderfrost - Fandom
Genre: AU Thorki - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bonding, Frost Giant, Hand Jobs, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Love at First Sight, M/M, arraigned marriage, differing cultures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: An AU where Thor escorts Sif to Jotunheim to meet her intended husband, the crowned Prince Loki. No one is pleased with the arraigned marriage and Thor is determined to set matters right.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Title song by Maroon 5  
> Artwork by Mokonosuke7  
> Can be found at @sebastianADWriting on Tumblr

Loki walked out of his warm bath and stood arms outstretched. His body attendants, veiled for their modesty came forward and dried him with the softest cloths. He ignored them as they gently stroked the water from his blue skin. His Jotun markings, a sign of his noble birth, wove across his small lithe body. They ranged from his horns all the way to his painted toes. The smallest of his attendants still towered over him but he paid them no mind. He was used to his miniature size. At his full growth he was still as small as a Jotun child. Idly he wondered if his children would be full grown, or since he was being mated to an Asgardian, stunted like himself.  
His linen was draped around his slim but muscular body and fastened with gold pins. His black hair was gently brushed out and woven through with small gold chains. He waited patiently while gold paint was brushed onto his horns. He heard the King’s heavy tread long before he saw him. His red eyes looked into the looking glass and saw the giant walking into his rooms.  
Laufey walked slowly, watching the servants place gold hoops into his son’s ears and smiled at the sight. Although small, his Loki was a beautiful. Laufey waited until the necklace was fastened and held up a hand when the veil was brought forth. As the Crown Prince of Jotunheim it was Loki’s duty to be modestly covered before visitors. Especially his intended bride.   
“Making sure I didn’t run away my father?”  
“Something like that. Come here to me, my child.”  
Loki gracefully walked before the giant and bowed his head. Laufey ran a gentle finger down one of Loki’s horns and smiled. He had never really minded that Loki was so small. He saw it as a clever camouflage. Strangers tended to ignore or even revile him. But he was the best of the Jotun. Being different had made him better. He was smarter and tended to think in unconventional ways. He looked weak but could bring their best fighters to their knees. He was the pride of Laufey’s house, and only overlooked at your own peril.  
“You are precious to me Loki. This match with the Aesir will cement a peace between our people. You will be the first Jotun to reside in The City Eternal. You will show all of them that we are not monsters to be feared. Surely you see this need.”  
“But must it be to this specific woman father? I have met with her twice now and she is so harsh. As dull to gaze upon and she is to converse with.”  
“Loki! You will honor our guests. She was the one the All-Father offered to me. To turn her away would have been a direct slight to him. Don’t pout, my precious son. Follow the customs and after you’ve wed and sired a child on her you may have as many comely lovers as you’d like.”  
“I will do my duty my king.”  
“Loki, I am no Aesir to be tricked so easily. You are the Jewel of Jotunheim. Behave as such.”  
“Yes my father. A thousand pardons. I dislike this woman. She treats me as if I was something to be scraped off her boot.”  
Laufey tucked a lock of black hair behind one of Loki’s gilded horns. He accepted the gold encrusted veil from the servant and carefully tucked the gold weights behind his adorned ears. Loki was truly the most beautiful of the Jotun. And known throughout the nine realms as unattainable. He was untouchable and never seen outside of the palace. And now he had finally come of age.  
Laufey touched his finger to the veil over Loki’s painted lips and sadly smiled.  
“My precious child. I have no desire to have you taken from my side. However, the benefits this would bring to our people are vast. You will elevate our people to equals with the Aesir. It is not for eternity my lovely. Be strong for our people.”  
Loki leaned forward, bringing his silk covered lips in contact with Laufey’s large rough fingertip.  
“I will behave myself my father.”  
Loki backed away and slowly walked towards the doorway. If he had been plainly dressed he would have been completely silent. With his court jewels on he made pleasant music. The small bells around his ankles chimed with a merriment he did not feel. Tonight, the weight of his gold pulled upon him. But he squared his shoulders and walked to the banquet hall. His guards fell into step behind him and their heavy step drowned out his bells.   
Sif bundled her fur tighter around her shoulders and wished there was more braziers lit. Every few feet a cheerful fire crackled but she couldn’t drive the chill from her bones. This whole realm was colder than the worst Asgardian winter. And Jotunheim was in their warmest season. The near naked frost giants were everywhere and even she had to admit they were intimidating. Red eyes glared at her from every table. She had met her intended twice in the company of Laufey but they were to feast alone tonight and take the measure of the other. Only her small entourage and a handful of huge giants filled the large hall.   
She slid closer to Thor, who seemed comfortable enough in his palace attire. The fur lined red velvet suited him and he smiled. This was his first journey into this realm and he found it fascinating. He openly appraised everyone and everything. His only job was to keep Sif’s bridal party safe. But everyone from Laufey down was bending over backwards to please her. Except for her future husband. He kept his distance but from everything Thor was able to find out about the unusual Jotun was that it was his way. He kept himself apart from everyone.  
Sif frowned up at Thor, about to complain about being made to wait, yet again when she saw his blue eyes go wide. His jaw dropped open and a look of fantastic wonder crossed his face. He took a step, arm outstretched before he caught himself. Blushing he looked down and Sif turned to find out what could have struck the mighty Thor is such a manner. At first she didn’t see anything in the gloomy doorway. Then twin red stars moved to the right. She gasped as Loki took a step into the light and his crimson eyes found hers. He walked towards her with his two massive body guards following.  
She watched the firelight reflect off his jewelry, which rivaled Frigga’s back on Asgard. Sif wore almost no finery herself. Her hair was pulled back in a simple knot and she wore extra layers over her best palace garments. She watched his unnatural red eyes almost glow in the firelight and shuddered. His cerulean skin was glowing from oil and his pale Jotun markings were scattered down his exposed body. The linen wrapped loosely around him made him look more exposed than covered. She heard bells as he gracefully approached and almost forgot to curtsy as he stood expectantly before her.  
She looked up at him. Small for his kind but still taller than she was and shivered. She had backed up into Thor and it was his hands on her shoulders that pushed her closer to her glacial intended.   
“Prince Loki, Your accouterments are very lovely.”  
He stood there, simply looking at her with his crimson eyes, for just a moment too long. Then he nodded and took a step backwards.   
“I thank you. This way and we will begin the feast.”  
He looked past her, a smile lost within his golden veil and turned. He strode deeper into the room and his guards followed. She took Thor’s arm and slowly trailed after them. She whispered up at him and bundled deeper into her furs.  
“These creatures are so strange. He covers his face for modesty but he runs around bare footed and almost naked! And he is decorated like a woman. What sort of man does that?”  
“I think he’s magnificent. I wonder if those markings are on them at birth or do they score themselves? Each Jotun’s markings are different. Have you noticed?”  
“No and I don’t want to. Both options are horrendous. Can you not feel the cold coming off of him? What have I done so wrong to warrant a punishment like this?”  
“This is a high honor Sif. This is Laufey’s favorite son. The Jewel of Jotunheim!”  
“He’s pretty enough for a beast. He’s so cold I wonder if he’s ever known passion or love.”  
“He’s a little aloof, I’ll admit. But try to remember that he comes from a different culture. These fineries and feasts are his way of entertaining you.”  
She made a rude noise and watched the veiled attendants come forth to arrange their prince on the raised dais. One adjusted his cloth while another gently pulled all of his hair behind him and secured it with a jeweled stick. His wine was poured and the plates of food uncovered.  
Thor assisted Sif up and sat her to Loki’s left. He removed his own cloak and placed it over her lap. Gratefully she tucked it around herself as Loki turned to them.  
“Is not the fires sufficient heat for you?”  
“I seem to have caught a chill my Lord. And you may not be aware, but in my culture it is appropriate to respond to a complement with one of your own.”  
Loki stared at her, again for a moment too long. Then he looked her over carefully and finally responded.  
“The animal that was slain to warm your weak body was once a magnificent beast. Wine?”  
She sat in shock as Thor took his seat to her left. He chuckled and held out his glass. One of Loki’s attendants filled it as Thor leaned forward to better see.  
“That is a worthy observation your highness. And thank you. Your wine is a vintage strange to me but very succulent. Are your people immune to this chill in the air?”  
“The weather does not affect us. The grapes are grown in special ice houses that magnify the sun to simulate your climate. Thor, is it? You are a Prince of the Aesir, are you not?”  
“That I am. The son of Odin All-Father.”  
Bowls of thick stew were placed before them and Thor smiled brilliantly. Fiery peppers were arranged beautifully on the top. He smelled the tempting dish and hoped the prince would not see Sif wrinkle her nose at the spicy fare. He stood and raised his wine glass high.  
“Crown Prince Loki! Your presence, your people, and your very culture is a feast for the all the senses! And I heartily thank you for the feast of meats and wine. The stew smells divine and the wine is smooth and sweet!”  
“Then may it flow freely Golden Prince.”  
Loki placed his own glass under his veil and took a sip. His attendants came between all the chairs and held bowls of warmed water out. Loki dipped his fingers into the water and barely pulled them out before Sif used the wrong bowl and almost touched him. He jerked back and allowed his attendant to dry him before he turned to his meal. This wasn’t the first time the inquisitive woman had purposefully tried to break with tradition. She seemed eager to be familiar with him while also seeming to be repulsed by him. During each meeting she had tried to touch him. He sopped up some stew with a chunk of bread and carefully watched her out of the corner of his eye.  
Sif watched the rest of the Jotun and wasn’t really surprised to see many glaring at her. Her plan to get the sanguine prince to show some fire was being regarded as an act of aggression. Although she didn’t know the full extent of her actions. To her eyes the savages were merely upset that she had been chosen as their future queen. Looking around at the half naked beasts, eating with their hands, and slurping from their bowls made her curled her lip. Better to be a base warrior on Asgard than the queen of the dung heap, no matter what Thor said.  
“I’m sorry your highness. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”  
“You did not. You understand that touching me is forbidden?”  
“Yes but surely that doesn’t apply to me, your future Queen?”  
“It is forbidden until we are mated. And you would not be my Queen. Simply my mate.”  
“Very well. My apologies.”  
She sat back and turned to Thor, deliberately showing her back to the prince. She pushed her spicy stew around with a piece of bread and before she could say anything rude Thor took action. He stood, scooped her up and placed her in his vacated chair. His task here was simply. Keep Sif safe and keep the proceedings on track. Loki had always acted coldly towards her but Thor had wrote it off since Loki was almost always in the company of men. If Sif was the first Aesir woman he had met then it was obvious that he didn’t know how to behave around women. Sif was easy to be around. He didn’t yet realize that Sif was worth Falstaff’s weight in men.  
“My humble apologies my gracious host. My Lady Sif prefers the rougher attentions of men, not the fragile ways of women.”  
“Our women are as fierce as our men, maybe even more so. But there is a time and a place for everything. During a feast, in front of my people, is not either.”  
“Your people are pretty bristled by My Lady’s brash actions. May I try to smooth things over? She meant no offense. She is unfamiliar with your ways.”  
“And you are more familiar?”  
“Hardly my prince but I am eager to learn.”  
“While she merely performs a distasteful duty?”  
“My prince…”  
“You may try, son of Odin.”   
Thor smiled at the calm prince and grabbed his wine glass. He stood and addressed the multitude of giants staring at the dais. He was mighty but he also had no wish to test his fate that day.  
“My good people of Jotunheim! I, Thor, Son of Odin All-father, wish you glad tidings! Your repast and hospitality know no bounds! I am overwhelmed and humbled that you would allow my small party to even be in the presence of the Jewel of Jotunheim! Prince Loki, please forgive any trespass against your person. We meant no offense. Being unfamiliar with your culture is a poor excuse but the only one I have. Please share a drink with me to prove to your nervous people that we are still friends and wish to be better ones.”  
Loki had watched his people casting distrustful glances towards the Aesir. Several looked like the slight of turning their precious prince over to the rude interlopers was becoming more than they could bear. The woman obviously reviled them and her flaunting of her ignorance was insufferable.  
Loki gave a slight wave and most relaxed into their hard chairs. His personal guards remained vigilant but Loki turned his crimson gaze towards his intended’s chaperone.   
Other than to admire the beautiful ruggedness of the muscled blonde, Loki had barely paid him any attention. It was rare to meet a man of birth who was both comely to look upon and intelligent. It was interesting that the All-Father would risk his own son’s life with a simply body guarding duty.  
He gave a hint of a smile behind his veil and surprised his people by standing up. He kept his eyes fixed on Thor’s electric blue ones and held out one bejeweled hand. Thor smiled, sipped his wine, and held out the heavy glass. Loki took it carefully, surprised that he actually wanted their fingers to touch and held the cup high. Then he turned it so the spot that Thor had drank from was before his lips.  
He heard a gasp as he raised his veil, keeping the delicate silk between the Aesir and himself but baring his face for his people. Then he drank deeply. Replacing his veil he handed the cup back to Thor. The shocked expression told him that the other prince knew what a high honor that had been bestowed upon him.  
When Thor looked into those enchanting red eyes he was aware of that painted mouth smirking behind the veil. He also saw Loki run his delicate pink tongue across his lips. Thor didn’t know the correct response for the honor but knew he had to at least match it. So he raised the glass high, looked around the crowded hall, reassured that the giants looked as bewildered as he felt, and turned the cup around again. He saw several surprised looks but none held disapproval. A few even nodded in approval.  
He lowered the cup to his lips and drained it. If he let his tongue linger around the rim, no one could be certain. Except Loki who watched every movement the Aesir made. Thor couldn’t be completely certain but a look of desire flashed in those red eyes.  
Sif watched Thor’s spectacle and only then realized her misstep. She watched him smooth over her faux pas and frowned as he drank from Loki’s side of the cup. She never looked at Loki or saw the dark flush creep up his chest. But Thor never took his eyes off the prince and missed nothing.  
Thor sat in Sif’s place and engaged the prince in dinner conversation. He asked a million questions ranging from the spices in the stew to the dancing they had witnessed the night before. He playfully complained of the heat of the peppers that flavored most of their dishes and Loki ate one plain to prove their mildness. Loki answered everything and found himself leaning towards the brawny man. He could almost feel the heat radiating from him and had the strangest desire to let it consume him. It was a feeling he had never experienced before but he wished this Aesir was the one offered to him.  
Sif sat back, mainly passive as they finished their meal. Loki would answer her every time she would ask her own question but his gaze bothered her. To be stared at, so intently, by his red eyes unnerved her. So she ate little of the spicy repast and drank even less of the sweet wine. Thor had ruined her plans for stopping the wedding by getting Loki to call it off. Now they seemed set on track and she tried to resign herself to a cold and loveless marriage. Thor would not always be around to occupy her future husband.  
As the dishes were cleared and more wine brought out strange music started to play. She watched as the almost naked dancers moved between the tables and undulated sinuously. Their faces were veiled but their bodies were mostly uncovered. Wisps of silk or lace covered their hips, of both the men and the women. Small bells or disks were around their waists or ankles and added to the harmony of the music. Their blue bodies were adorned with jewels and silver, the gold being reserved for Loki alone. Their markings were painted a fiery red or the purest white. It was a couples dance to inflame their passions, but Sif saw only coldness.  
Thor watched the fluid dancers entwine themselves together and burst apart and licked his lips. He drained another cup of wine and barely noticed it being refilled. He watched Loki openly like he watched everything and wondered if that slim body could writhe like the dancers. He wondered what that blue skin felt like and if the markings were raised. The leaned a bit forward before he caught himself.   
Loki watched the dancers but kept Thor in the corner of his eye. He saw the lust on his face and wondered who it was directed to. Would he be entwined with one of the Aesir when the feast was over? Was his beard, a feature Loki had never seen before, as soft as it looked. He ached to know but couldn’t ask. Locked in his promise with his father. He stole a glance at his future bride and sighed. She watched the dance clinically, as one would scrutinize a battlefield. He hung his head and stood. He could stand no more this evening. To be thus tempted and denied was cruel.  
He clapped and the dancers stilled and gracefully dropped to their knees. Loki bowed his horned head to them and addressed his people.  
“Guests of Asgard, my people. Accept the royal hospitality of the hall and finish your merriment. May your bellies be full and your loins empty this evening!”  
With only one enigmatic look towards the Asgardians Loki turned and strode to the doorway. They listened to the whisper of silk and tinkle of bells that accompanied him. His guards remained in the hall and a respectful moment of silence reigned. Once the door was shut the dancers rose and began to twirl around the room once more. The music returned and the wine flowed. The dancing turned sexual and Thor escorted Sif’s party from the room. She managed to keep her whispers low until they reached their chambers.  
“They rut in public like animals. The food was disgusting and the music discordant. And that gilded prince. What is the All-Father thinking? Wasting me on these backwards savages! I wonder if they paint his cold cock gold as well!”  
“Now Sif, you said you’d try. This can’t be easy on him either you know. He’s kept so isolated here. He seems rather lonely.”  
“Lonely? He runs this place! You saw how they all defer to him! And what in the Nine were you thinking? Drinking after him like that? He could be diseased or poisonous!”  
“Calm yourself! The All-Father knows what he’s doing. In fact his lips tasted of strawberries ripe from the fields and the coldest spring after a hot day. You remain here and rest. I think there are some victuals left in our bags if you’re still hungry.”  
“Lowering yourself to the savages again?”  
“One day you’ll have Jotun children to raise. Think on this. They are different, admittedly, but they are no more savage than I. Stop baiting the prince. If this match is truly so odious to you send a raven to the All-Father. But this alliance is important to him, to all of us. Do you not see the wealth of culture and the strength of their warriors? They would be a great boon to Asgard.”  
“I will never sire anything from that icicle. Cold blood does not insight passion.”  
“Try harder Sif.”  
Thor left, locking the room behind him. He trusted the Jotun but it was his job to keep her safe. No matter how quarrelsome she became. He could hear the loud festivities and hoped the liquor from the red peppers was available again. He would like to learn some of that snake like dancing but figured that he needed something strong to even try. He paused, a faint noise out of place and listened intently. The sound he had heard under the music was clear. The fast tinkle of bells.   
He turned and followed the musical sound until he came to a large door that was still opened a crack. He let himself in as quickly and as quietly as he could and looked around. While the room was the largest and most resplendent room he had seen in the Citadel, its lone occupant filled his vision. Loki was bent over and nervously pulling at his anklet.  
“Do you not have servants for that Prince Loki?”  
Loki jumped and spun, anklet broken and dangling from his hand. His veil was crooked and he looked guilty. He met Thor’s gaze but then looked down at his painted toenails.  
“I sent them away. I wished to be alone.”  
“Do you wish me to leave?”  
“I…I didn’t mean to listen at your door. I was curious. You people are so different to me. You are so engaging.”  
“Its fine my prince. Honestly I’m very curious about your people as well. I hope you didn’t hear anything that disturbed you?”  
Loki looked up and fixed his veil. He dropped the broken chain on the table with a musical clamor. Then he sighed.  
“Nothing I didn’t already suspect. Your lady holds no love for my people. And little for this painted icicle”  
“It is true that this is not my lady’s Sif’s choice, but I suspect that you have little choice in the matter yourself. I’m sorry if her words hurt you.”  
Loki started to unwind the chains in his hair but they were caught up in the knot that held his hair up. He turned towards the giant mirror and struggled to unfasten the knot. He froze at soft footsteps coming closer. He hands stilled in his hair and he shivered as a hot hand covered his own.  
“Allow me to assist you my Lord.”  
“It is forbidden.”  
“For whom?”  
“Ah, for outsiders. Your hands, they are so warm they are soothing.”  
“I’m no outsider Loki. We may not know each other but I believe we may know enough. Have I not tasted your lips?”  
Loki dropped his hands and relaxed back into Thor’s warm touch. Thor carefully unwound the chain and placed the jewels with the broken ankle piece. Then he stepped closer and ran his fingers though Loki’s silky locks. He swept them all to the side and lowered his face into Loki’s blue neck. The kiss lingered and Loki moaned, low and achingly.  
“I’m sorry Loki, ever since the feast I’ve been wondering what you tasted like.”  
Loki spun and looked up. He was smaller than the Aesir, just a little, and found that he liked it. Thor ran a finger down a marking on Loki’s chest and watched him shiver. Loki looked into those blue eyes and deliberately removed his veil. He tossed it in the vicinity of the table and stared into those electric eyes. His lip trembled as he whispered.  
“It would be easier to taste my flavor if you kissed my lips.”  
“It would be the highest honor.”  
Thor saw how quickly Loki was breathing but missed how ragged his own was. Thor placed one hand over Loki’s heart and felt it pounding like a trapped bird. He cupped his jaw with his other hand and ran his thumb over Loki’s bottom lip. His crimson eyes fluttered shut and his small pink tongue darted out to lick the warm trail he had left. Thor growled hungrily and kissed him. Lightly as first but deeply as he felt the electricity build between them. As Thor broke it off he pulled the trembling man into his embrace.  
“Tell me you wanted this Loki. Tell me you need this.”  
“I have wanted this since I tasted you with the wine.”  
Thor felt the impressive erection pressed into his stomach and hoped he wasn’t dooming himself to a lengthy Jotun death. Loki was the Jewel of Jotunheim and betrothed to another. And Thor burned for him like none other. He kissed the prince hard and slid his tongue between those tempting lips. When he pulled back to breathe Loki clung to him and renewed their kiss. And Thor decided that death was a worthy price to pay for this Jewel.  
He let his hands wander that chilly skin as he devoured the sweet prince. He tasted of fresh berries and frosted wine and Thor ached to be drunk from it. He tugged handfuls of silky hair, ran his fingertips over those gilded horns, and traced every pale line he could feel. Loki had only broke off, panting and hoarse when his hands slid under the linen. He had firmly cupped those perfect ass cheeks and pulled Loki even tighter against his own aroused body when Loki protested.  
“Please stop.”  
Thor released him and took a halting step backwards. It was almost painful to let Loki leave his embrace.   
“Forgive me, please. You have magic in your lips. I forgot my place.”  
“You feel this burning as well?”   
“With every fiber of my being.”  
“This is not simple lust between us. I have heard of this but never dared to find it for myself.”  
“I also believed it to be a fantasy.”  
“What do we do?”  
“I cannot bear to see you wed to another. Sif will never feel this with you. She doesn’t deserve you. Would your father be opened to the opportunity of an exchange?”  
“But you do deserve me? You are trying to steal my people’s greatest treasure.”  
“Not if he willingly gives himself to me.”  
“I am afraid.”  
“I will stand beside you until my heart fails to beat.”  
“Is this truly a bonding?”  
“Will you have me, Son of Laufey? You are no treasure to steal to adorn my arm. You are a worthy companion to stand by my side. Always. We could align both of our realms and bring them both to greater glory. We are different, with much to learn, but compatible. You are free to look elsewhere but please abandon Sif. She will never see past your differences. You will make each other miserable. And I could not bear that. If I cannot have you please find someone worthy of those lips.”  
“I have heard of a spark that runs through the universe. Those affected by this lightning are forever drawn to it. My Father was bonded to my Mother, a woman from another realm. She did not survive her first full winter here.”  
“I’m sorry for your loss. And for your father, who have felt this fire and had it quenched. I believe this spark runs also through my parents. Will you have me Loki?”  
“You are so different I feel I may perish. I wish time to think but abhor the thought of sending you away. Let the morning sun decide for us. For now come and tickle my nose with your face whiskers some more.”  
“I wish to tickle much more than that my treasure.”  
“I may allow you too.”  
“Have you had lovers before?”  
Those red eyes dropped and the blue flush deepened across his chest. He adjusted his linen and looked at his toes again.   
“Loki? This is nothing to be ashamed of.”  
“Never an outsider and never actual coitus. Sometimes when…when…”  
Thor tipped his head back and pulled him close again. He ground their hips together, just slightly, and Loki groaned. But he also met Thor’s eyes again. His touch made him bold.  
“When the lust overwhelms me I have one of my attendants give me release. With their hands or sometimes their mouths. But I never touch them.”  
“I would have you touch me.”  
“Will you make love to me?”  
“I already am.”  
Thor bent his head and captured those trembling lips again. Kissing Loki was indeed intoxicating. One kiss lead to another and he always needed more. He felt Loki’s struggling with the fastenings on his shirt so he lent a hand while his mouth moved from those savory lips down to his neck. He kissed his way to the crook of his neck and lightly bit down. He followed Loki’s markings and bit down sharply on his collarbone. He knew that Jotun skin was harder than his so he compensated. The bite wrenched a primal cry out of Loki. Loki had stopped his attempts to undo the unfamiliar garment and Thor felt his chilled hands fluttering around his waist.  
“Darling, don’t hold back. Whatever you do will be fine.”  
“I don’t know what to do.”  
“Have you never given pleasure to yourself? Look at me Loki. It’s alright, don’t be shy. Not with me. Never with me. I am the bonded other half of you. Let me see your beautiful ruby eyes. Exquisite. You are magnificent. Now, reach down my trousers. Wrap those elegant fingers around my cock and stroke me. Like this. Follow me.”  
Thor held him closer and pulled Loki’s cloth loose. He reached in slowly, giving Loki plenty of time to refuse him. But he simply clung to Thor and moaned as Thor’s hot fingers found his hard cock. Thor traced the chilly cock with his fingers from a small path of black silken hair to the damp leaking tip.  
He took a firm grip and gave him a strong pull. Loki wailed and pushed his face into Thor’s neck. Then he did something that he had never done before. He begged.  
“Please Thor, have mercy on me. Your hands are wildfire and I cannot contain myself!”  
“Then do not precious heart. I wish to see you burn for me. Give me everything. Look at me Loki, this is only the beginning. I burn for you also. We have eternity to quench our thirst.”  
Loki kissed him and boldly ran his fingers down Thor’s stomach. He reached in and gave a small cry when his cool hand cupped Thor’s massive erection.  
“You are so hot and yet so soft!”  
“I assure you, I am plenty hard. I’m also not fragile.”  
Thor pulled them back together and returned to stroking Loki again. To Thor’s surprise his shy prince wasn’t quiet about his passion. He gasped and moaned and pushed his slim hips forward. Thor listened to the symphony of love and groaned himself. Loki was stronger than he looked and his attentions were almost painful. It was exactly what Thor liked.  
Loki looked into his eyes and Thor saw the moment when his passion overwhelmed him. His crimson eyes widened allowing Thor to notice the many shades of red they contained. Less cold jewel and more of a sailor’s setting sun.  
His rosebud mouth opened but the scream was silent. The only sound Loki made was a reverent whisper of Thor’s name.  
As Loki trembled in his arms, and his cock pulsed in his hand, he leaned forward and captured that sweet mouth with his own. As he tasted that heady ambrosia he felt his own orgasm race through him. As Loki had relaxed he squeezed Thor harder and his chilly hand stroked Thor until the last drops of warm seed had been spent.  
Thor groaned into his mouth and sagged against the smaller frost giant. Loki easily held him and pulled his hand free. He studied the white release covering his fingertips. Thor pulled his own hand free and showed Loki his own dirty fingers. He held Loki loosely while he watched Loki lick his blue fingers clean. Then he smiled up at Thor’s lustful expression.  
“It would seem that we are not so different after all my prince of Asgard.”  
“You are magnificent my jewel of Jotunheim.”  
“Will you teach me everything?”  
“I see no reason to hold anything back from my future husband.”  
“You wish to be mine?”  
“If the change of suitors is agreeable to you. Odin will not refuse me. This union will benefit all.”  
“Will you make me an Aesir?”  
“Would I dull your luster? Would I hide your singularity? Would I blind myself of your beauty? My Loki. I would change only one thing. No one is allowed to bring you pleasure except me. Everything else is your choice. Summers we will rule from Jotunheim and winters we will rule from Asgard.”  
“I will be allowed to remain on Jotunheim?”  
“Of course. We will visit both and make adjustments as necessary. I wish to experience life here as well, although I have no wish to go a full winter season. Jotunheim is a cold place.”  
“Cold to me no longer.”  
“You were never cold to me my wildfire.”


End file.
